theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Loud Summer Break
My sixty-fourth fanfiction. Since summer is almost here, it's appropriate to do so. Commentary is acceptable and I hope you enjoy. Happy reading and I hope you have a great summer! (The sun has risen up in the sky. It's the first day of summer vacation in Royal Woods. It's a hot and sunny day, it shows kids are playing at the park. Next, it show kids swimming at the community pool) NARRATOR: It's the first day of summer break in Royal Woods, Michigan, and all of the kids are having a blast outside. School have ended for all the students. (It then transits to The Loud House) As for good ol' Lincoln and his ten dysfunctional sisters, they tried find something to do on first day of summer. (It shows the eleven Loud siblings are outside on the porch of their house. some are sitting on the stairs, while others are standing. Lana is playing with a stick, Lisa is reading a book on biology, Lori is texting, Lola is admiring herself with her mirror, Leni is playing with Lily, Luan is playing with a finger trap, Luna is playing on a ukulele, Lucy is writing in her poem book, and Lynn is tossing a baseball to Lincoln) NARRATOR: Unfortunately, they've got nothing to think of something to do. As they're outside doing their daily activities, the Loud siblings are now thinking of what to do on the first day... of summer. The first day has come too soon for them. LINCOLN: Well, gang, it's the first day since we're out of school. What should we do? LYNN: We can go to the community pool. They got this large water slide. LOLA: Nuh uh! I'm not swimming in the same pool with Lana! She farts into it! LANA: (offended) What?! No I'm don't! LOLA: It's not my fault you always fart! LANA: (taunting) At least I'm not afraid of water on my skin! (Lola, angered, tackles Lana and the twins are having another one of their fights, but Lincoln gotten caught in the fight. Lori then breaks up the fight and Leni nourishes Lincoln) LANA: Oh, how about the water park? LUNA: No, that's sold out, dudette. LISA: How about a pool party? LYNN: Nah, we had those like too many. LUAN: Oh, how about the lake? LENI: (shocked) Like totes not! My skin will break out if I'd swimming in that lake! LISA: Which most of the worlds lakes have 47% pollution in it. (Leni is about to vomit, but she holds it down) LORI: C'mon, guys, the day is literally wasting. What can we do that is really fun for us? (The gang are thinking of something to do, Lincoln has thought of the perfect place) LINCOLN: Hey, guys, I know the perfect place! LOLA: What's that, Linky? LINCOLN: We can all go to the beach! LORI: That's literally perfect! LENI: That'll be totes fun! LOLA: (gasp) I love the beach! LUCY: So do I. LILY: Poo Poo. (The others then stare at Luan, Luna, Lynn, Lisa, and Lana, who are not saying anything) LOLA: (impatient) Well, we're waiting. LUNA: Okay, count me in, dudes! LANA: I do like it there. LUAN: Aw, what the heck? I'm in! LYNN: I'll go with! LISA: Normally, I don't like it there, but I'll go as well. LORI: Then it's settled! We're all going to the beach! (Everyone cheers in excitement for their upcoming trip to the beach) LATER... (Everyone is packing their things for the beach. Lincoln is in his room, packing his things in his backpack) LINCOLN: Man, this trip to the beach is gonna be perfect! Especially, with my ten sisters! LENI: Linky, let's go! The beach is not gonna wait itself! LINCOLN: Coming! (Lincoln rushes out of his room downstairs to his sisters) LORI: Alright, is everyone ready? SISTERS: Yeah! / Let's do it! / It's beach time! / Alright! / You know it! (The eleven of them excitedly runs to Vanzilla and they drove to the beach. They parked the van as they got out) LINCOLN: Who's ready to have fun?! (The sisters cheer in excitement as they walk to the bathrooms to change into their swimsuits, the girls all come out in their swimsuits) LOLA: Hurry up, Lincoln! We're waiting! (Lincoln comes out wearing his swimsuit as he walks up to his sisters) LORI: Much better. Ready, little bro? LINCOLN: You know it! (The eleven of them then find a good spot to set their stuff down and put a large beach blanket on the sand) LINCOLN: Ah, the beach: the perfect place for sun, sand, and surf. LUNA: You said it, dude. C'mon, last one's in the water is a stinkhead! (Luna rushes to the water, Lincoln, Leni, and Lily all run in the water. The four of them have a splash fight with Lily splashing water onto Lincoln's face) LINCOLN: (giggling) Hey, Lily! LILY: Poo Poo! LENI: Hey, Linky! Watch this! (Leni dives underwater and lifts up Lincoln on her shoulders) LINCOLN: Whoa, Leni! You're really strong! LENI: Thanks, little brother! Take this! (splashes Lincoln) And here's one for good measure! (Leni then tickles Lincoln on his tummy, he laughs) LINCOLN: (laughing) Okay, stop, stop! I'm ticklish! (Leni then stops tickling Lincoln as they got out of the water. It shows the twins are building sandcastles) LOLA: Man, this is the perfect weather for building sandcastles. Isn't it, Lana? LANA: You got that right, Lola! I can finally get a new pet! (Lola was shocked when she heard that) LOLA: (in her mind) Oh no! What will Lana get this time? A shark? An octopus? A whale?! LANA: Lola! Lola! LOLA! LOLA: (snaps out of it) Huh? What is it, Lana? LANA: (with a scuba mask) I'm gonna go scuba diving. (Lana then puts on a scuba mask and dives into the ocean, Lola sighs in relief. It shows Lisa walking with a metal detector in her hands, Lincoln joins her) LINCOLN: How's the treasure hunting, Lisa? LISA: Not good, my masculine brother. However, it did attract a bunch of crabs. (It show a bunch of crabs behind them) Luckily, I modified my metal detector for that it'll gather metal within a 375 mile radius. (Lisa presses a button on her metal detector and large waves emit around the entire beach and a wave of coins scattered around Lisa and Lincoln, engulfing both of them in coins) LISA: Astounding! Good thing I brought bags here! (Lincoln headpalms) (Lucy is swimming in the water looking for a shark) LUCY: Man, I've been looking for a shark for over an hour, and I can't even call on Fangs for help. (Lynn is playing volleyball with Luan) LUAN: Now, the ball's been spiked! (laughs) LYNN: (agitated) Just serve the ball! (She spiked the ball at Lynn, but she jumps and pulls the net like a slingshot, causing the ball to be launched at a fast speed, Luan dodges it in time. The volleyball then hits a car as the alarm goes off, shocking the two) LUAN: Meet you at the snack bar? LYNN: I'm right behind ya! (The two ran away to avoid being caught. At the same time, Lori and Lincoln are walking on the beach as Luan and Lynn dashes past the two, causing Lincoln to fall) LORI: What's with those two? (helps Lincoln up) LINCOLN: I dunno. They're heading towards the snack bar, and I'm getting hungry myself. LORI: Me too. Let's get something to eat. (It shows the siblings are at the snack bar eating a pizza together) LORI: Man, who knew pizza can be this good? LEX: Hey, guys! LISA: I know, right? LOLA: Hey, LEXI-POO! LANA: Lola, Lex is not your boyfriend, he's our brother! LOLA: (sashays) Whatever! (Lincoln walks to his sisters and Lex with 12 cans of soda) LINCOLN: Anyone wants a soda? (The girls then cheers in excitement as they each take a soda, they clink their sodas with Lincoln's as they drink from them) LUNA: Dude, this was a great place to spend the first day of summer. LANA: We're glad that we agreed with you, Lincoln. LENI: It's been totes amazing, Linky! LEX: Linc you rock! SISTERS: Yeah! / It's been fun! / Totes amazing! / Awesome! LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. It's been fun having fun with my ten sisters and Lex. (The girls and Lex then embraced Lincoln in a group hug. They released Lincoln as he walk towards the water, but Luan grabs his arm) LINCOLN: What are you doing, Luan? LUAN: You can't go to the water, Lincoln! LINCOLN: (confused) Why? LISA: (walks to Lincoln) Well, my male brother, you have to wait approximately 1 hour before you go back to swimming. LINCOLN: How come? LOLA: Listen, Linc, if you just eaten something and go back to the water, you'll get a stomach cramp. LINCOLN: Fine, I'll wait. I'll soaked up some rays. (Lincoln then lie on the beach blanket with a tanning mirror, Lana is carrying a bucket) LORI: What's with that bucket, Lana? LANA: I've digging up holes to look for treasure. (It shows large holes that's been dig up all over the beach) LUCY: (appears next to Lana) I helped. (Lana was spooked by Lucy as she falls. She knocked one of the buckets over, causing it to fall. It shows a bunch of pearls, making everyone gasp in shock) LOLA: Are those pearls? LANA: Yep. I find them while we was digging. LOLA: (thrilled) These might be a fortune. Can I keep some of these? LANA: Sure. But don't take all of them. (Lola takes a few pearls as she admire them in happiness. It shows Lincoln is getting drowsy from the intense heat) LINCOLN: Woo... it's getting hot out here. (yawns) It's getting... hot... out here... (Lincoln then falls asleep from drowsiness) ONE HOUR LATER (The girls are all in the water) LORI: This literally the best fun that we've have at the beach! LUNA: You know it, dude! We're having an awesome time! LANA: (off screen) This is so awesome! (It shows Lana and Lily are riding on a dolphin as it leaps out of the water) LOLA: Ah, thank goodness. Wait, where's Leni? LISA: I thought she was with you, Luna. (Lynn spotted Leni is next to a sleeping Lincoln) LYNN: Found her. (They got out of the water and meet up with Leni, who is rubbing sunscreen on Lincoln's face) LUAN: Whatcha doin? LENI: Oh, Lincoln was about to get a sunburn while he was sleeping so I applied sunscreen on his face. LANA: Oh, he looks cute. let's wake him up. LORI: Pfft, he'll be fine. Let's get ice cream! SISTERS: YEAH! (They see Lincoln is still sleeping) SISTERS: (whispering) Yeah! (At an ice cream bar, the girls are eating cones) LORI: Make sure you get Lincoln a cone. (Lori buys another cone for Lincoln as they walk out of the ice cream bar and they walk back to the beach) TWENTY MINUTES LATER (Everyone are having fun on the beach again. Lori then checks her watch and it's 2:30) LORI: Hey, guys, it's time to go home. LUNA: Aw, man. Okay, let's go, guys. (Everyone then pack their things. Lynn realizes someone's missing) LYNN: Wait, don't forget Lincoln! (The girls then rush to Lincoln, who's still sleeping, while a seagull is pecking on his stomach. Lola then shoos the seagull off of Lincoln) LOLA: Shoo! Shoo! Dirty bird! LORI: He must've been so tired that he fell asleep. (gets in idea) Wait, someone carry him. I know how to wake him up. (Lori and Leni then carries Lincoln as they walk near the ocean) LORI: 1... LENI: 2... LORI AND LENI: 3! (Lori and Leni then throws Lincoln in the ocean water as he got in the water, he wakes up) LINCOLN: Huh? What happened? (Luna and Lola helps Lincoln up) LUNA: You fell asleep once we see you, so we decide to wake you up, and as a way to cool you down dude. LENI: (gives him an ice cream cone) And we saved you an ice cream cone. LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. (The girls all hugged Lincoln as they all head towards the parking lot. They put their things in the trunk and got in the van. They drove back to their house, they walk towards the front door) LINCOLN: Now, that's how we spend the first day of summer. LORI: You said it, little bro. LUNA: And the beach was the perfect place to spend it at. LUCY: I actually saw a shark. Best. Day. Ever. LINCOLN: I'm just glad I just spend the first day with my sisters. (The girls share another group hug with Lincoln. He realizes that someone's missing) LINCOLN: Wait, where's Lana? LANA: (off screen) No worries, big brother. I'm here. (They see Lana walking with an electric eel in her hands) LANA: And I finally found a new pet! I'll call him, "Zapper". (Zapper jumps out of Lana's hands and it jump into Lola's, thus electrocuting her) LANA: Lola? (Lana nervously grabs Zapper and runs away) LEX & SISTERS: Lana!, Lola!, Where are you?! Category:Episodes